Conventional garment articles, such as disposable diapers and other disposable absorbent articles, have typically employed adhesive or mechanical fasteners which attach appointed waistband sections of the articles around a wearer. In addition, various configuration of waist elastics, leg elastics, elasticized liners, and elasticized outercovers have been employed on garment articles to help produce and maintain the fit of the articles about the body contours of the wearer.
Conventional garment articles, such as those described above, have not provided desired levels of reliable fit, and have susceptible to excessive sagging and drooping during the period of wearing. The garment structures have not adequately maintained the desired levels of fit and comfort, and where the garments are configured as absorbent articles, the articles have been susceptible to excessive leakage of liquids and other waste materials. As a result, there has been a continued need for improved garments having more consistent fit and greater resistance to sagging and drooping.